winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (World of Winx)
Much like the main series, the series of events that take place within World of Winx extend beyond what transpires on-screen, however, unlike the Winx Club series, both established seasons are closely interwoven as the events of the first season lead more directly into the second season with a majority of the same cast, including an overarching antagonist. Throughout the course of the series, the girls of the Winx Club investigate strange occurrences that tie back into the enigmatic World of Dreams, leading them into a series-long struggle against its tyrannical ruler, Queen Tinkerbell. As they try to put a stop to her nefarious plans, the Winx learn more of her past, as well as the history behind the World of Dreams, also known as Neverland. Overview For information about series and characters, see: World of Winx (Series). Major events pertaining to the series heavily focus on the World of Dreams and any details and characters that surround it, mainly its ruler, Queen Tinkerbell. This is evident by how almost half of the series events are spent uncovering both Tinkerbell's past, as well as the history of the mysterious World of Dreams (primarily within Season 2). All events are listed in the correct order of which they occur with connections to future events that directly relate to them. Additionally, all events that occur in World of Winx take place in a universe entirely separate from the one established in Winx Club, as too many inconsistencies would crop up with any attempts made to merge the two timelines. Pre-Series As of its second season, the story of World of Winx can be vaguely traced back as far as Peter Pan's arrival to Neverland and up to the middle of the Winx's investigation into the string of kidnappings that start off the first season. Distant Past *Peter Pan arrives on Neverland and swiftly wins the admiration and respect of all its inhabitants, excluding Captain Hook and his band of pirates. **Tinkerbell, the queen of Neverland, befriends and becomes smitten with Peter Pan. *Peter begins to bring his own friends to and from Neverland to go on adventures. **During this time, Peter Pan befriends a young girl named Wendy, who also accompanies him to Neverland. *One by one, Peter's friends leave him behind to return to Earth and grow up. Eventually, Wendy, his last remaining friend, convinces Peter to leave with her. **Tinkerbell, feeling betrayed by Peter's unexplained leave, becomes corrupted by her own negative feelings. With her now dark powers, she lays reduces Neverland to a shadow of its former self as she leaves her subjects behind to be tormented by her newly acquired shadow servants. *Tinkerbell begins losing her voice and hatches the idea to kidnap talented individuals to steal away their talents and dreams. *While working under the tyrannical Tinkerbell, Captain Hook regains his youth and begins conspiring to overthrow her with his band of Pirates. **Captain Hook steals a Magic Watch from the Shaman, Tinkerbell's most loyal servant. **Tinkerbell finds out about Captain Hook's plot and banishes him to Earth. Unbeknownst to her, Captain Hook uses the Watch he stole to periodically sneak back to Neverland to continue his plans. *On Earth, Peter moves in with Wendy in London and, assuming the name of "Peter Barrie," has a son with an unknown woman. *Peter mysteriously leaves Wendy and his son as he leaves behind letters and keepsakes for them. His fate remains unknown. *Once Peter's son, Matt, becomes old enough, he uses the items left behind by his father to search for clues. In doing so, he is led to the Concert Hall. **Cracking the code behind the Hall's fresco mural, Matt moves to Paris and his led to the Notre Dame Cathedral, where he finds a hidden portrait of a young woman, whose image he falls in love with. **Matt later enrolls into the Paris School of Fashion. Over 1 Year Prior to Season 1 *Louise auditions for WOW and is rejected. *The Winx arrive to Earth to investigate a string of strange kidnappings surrounding talented young adults and kids. **To make their search easier, the Winx are hired to be a part of WOW's upcoming season as talent scouts. Series Events Season 1 For more information about episodes and characters, see: Season 1 (World of Winx) Season 1 starts off in the midst of the Winx's investigation into the strange string of kidnappings where talented young individuals disappear upon showcasing their talents and skills. Having taken on jobs as talent scouts for a reality talent show called WOW, the Winx hope to uncover the mystery behind the kidnappings and the person whom they believe to be behind it all: the "Talent Thief" as they had dubbed them. Their investigation eventually leads them into encountering many dangerous enemies and discovering the existence of the World of Dreams. *The Winx stake out the front of the Frutti Music Bar, where they engage in another confrontation with the Talent Thief, only to lose him again. *The Winx begin their jobs as talent scouts of WOW. **During their first audition as judges, the Winx hear a melodious singing voice that leads them to Annabelle, a young girl working at a cupcake café. **The girls offer to coach Annabelle after scouting her out while helping to cover her shift at the café until the night of her performance. *Roxy, as the owner of the Frutti Music Bar, holds Annabelle's concert. *Annabelle performs her song, This is Me, and becomes the first finalist on WOW. **At that same time, the Winx feel a strange power surge through them as they experience visions of a new Fairy Form. *The lights cut off throughout the stage, prompting the Winx to find Annabelle before she is kidnapped by the Talent Thief. **Instead, they corner Louise, Annabelle's co-worker, who tried sabotaging Annabelle's chances under the belief that she was "stealing her dream." *Annabelle awakens in a dark forest far from the Frutti Music Bar and is chased by an ominous figure. *Bloom finds herself on the shore of a murky beach and eventually reunites with the missing Annabelle. **Bloom wakes up from this, realizing that it was all a dream, but before she and the Winx can figure out its meaning, WOW starts for the day. *Stella, Musa and Aisha distract the WOW camera drones to give Bloom, Flora and Tecna the time they need to search for clues of Annabelle's whereabouts. **As the two groups go about their business, a pair of detectives named Evans and Gómez spy on them, believing the Winx to be tied to Annabelle's disappearance. *The Winx search the Frutti Music Bar as Roxy stalls Evans and Gómez. **During their investigation, the Winx are sucked in by a strange portal! *The Winx find themselves in a dreary grey world in a completely new fairy form which they use to find Annabelle. **Unfortunately, the Winx are unable to bring Annabelle back and are thrusted back to Gardenia upon trying. *A young boy named Naoki arrives in New York as the Bay Monster terrorizes the ferry he is on. *The Winx decide to search for other talented young people to protect as they try to unravel the mystery of the Talent Thief. *The Winx experience a vision leading them to Naoki, which prompts them to head for New York for the third episode of WOW. **Before going to New York, the Winx catch an emergency broadcast concerning the Bay Monster. *Naoki goes to a nearby comic store only to be bullied and driven out. As he rides off on his scooter, the Bay Monster watches him from the sewer-openings. *The Winx spot Naoki and pursue him. **During the whole chase, Naoki uses his ability to hack into the city's traffic system to skew the traffic lights in his favor; unknowingly revealing his talent to the Winx. *The Bay Monster reveals itself to attack Naoki and chases him down as he tries to flee. *The Winx follow the trail of destruction left behind by the Bay Monster disguised as journalists. **Through their investigation, the girls learn of the existence of the Museum of Science Fiction and assume that it is where Naoki escaped to. *The Winx confront Naoki at the Museum of Science Fiction and reveal their fairy identities to him when the Bay Monster attacks yet again. **The Winx drive the Bay Monster away and retrieve a watch that he left behind. *Naoki agrees to keep the Winx's identities a secret and help in their investigation. *Naoki becomes the second WOW finalist for his technical talents. *The Magic Watch begins to move, prompting the Winx to figure out how it works as they stay by Naoki's side, acting as his bodyguards. *After two more run-ins with the Crocodile Man, the Winx learn of how the Watch functions as well as the existence of the World of Dreams. **They also keep Naoki from being kidnapped by the Talent Thief. *Bloom contacts Annabelle through her dreams using the gold dust Tecna collected during their investigation into Annabelle's disappearance and learns of another Magic Watch that remains within her apartment. *After experiencing another vision, the girls are led to Paris in pursuit of Sophie. **Additionally, they spot another girl with a hidden talent, Nadine, but prioritize their attention on protecting Sophie. *With Stella's help, Sophie stars on WOW and creates the "dress of her dreams," which Ace forces the girls into modeling to help open up Fashion Week in Paris. *The Crocodile Man kidnaps Sophie as the Winx model her new design later that night. **The Winx chase down the Crocodile Man and rescue who they believe to be Sophie until their Dreamix Vision reveals that the real Sophie had been taken into the World of Dreams. *The Winx sneak into the Parisian Fashion Week party to monitor the movements of Sophie's imposter. Season 2 For more information about episodes and characters, see: Season 2 (World of Winx) Curiosities *Since World of Winx takes place in a universe separate from the main series, it is unknown whether Bloom still possesses the Dragon's Flame or just stronger-than-average fire magic. **Aisha, on the other hand, subtly displays her control over Morphix twice in the series—once in each season. *The Season 2 episode "Neverland" reveals that the Winx's powers are tied to the World of Dreams to the point where they would lost their powers should the World of Dreams face a cataclysm. **This could have just been due to the Winx's Onyrix powers as they were seemingly bestowed to them by the Spirit of the World of Dreams, but it is too ambiguous a claim to be sure. *A brief glimpse into Stella's childhood in the episode "Mermaids on Earth" makes it seem as though Stella may have been raised as a normal girl as opposed to being a princess. **It is still made ambiguous given how princesses have been treated as normal girls throughout the Winx Club franchise. Trivia *In Issue 156 of the Winx Club Comic Series, it is shown that the events of World of Winx take place directly after the events of the seventh season of Winx Club, as Headmistress Faragonda alerts the Winx of the string of kidnappings that take place before and during the events of Season 1 and tasks them with saving the talents being targeted. Category:Story/Timeline Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)